Love the Boss
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: AU/AH: Elena works at a popular publishing house and is trying to concentrate on her work, but thoughts of her messed up life and her so called 'boyfriend' occupy her mind and she can't do anything, but to cry. At once the new boss, Stefan Salvatore spots her and curiosity drives him to approach her or is it something different? Read and Review :D please?


**AN: So, this an oneshot present for stelena-forever-always who is big stelena fan ;) I know it's a little bit late, but still a gift :D I hope you all enjoy this! Read and review afterwards if you want :D Elena and the other tvd characters are adults in this. So, Elena is like 24 years old. (Stefan too, obviously)**

* * *

Elena sighed in exhaustion. The work she had to do was getting too much for her, but like always she would handle it. The papers were piled up on her desk; they were over a dozen. She stopped working to look at the clock. It was 5 o'clock. In two hours the publishing company would be closed and she hasn't read the manuscripts which were due to tomorrow. She had to choose which of them would be the best to be published.

Again she tried to concentrate on reading them, but her mind would shift somewhere else; to her current 'boyfriend' Damon who had cheated on her with her best friend. When Elena had caught the two last week kissing on her birthday part, a world broke down for her. She was devastated and wanted to break up with him.

However, he had convinced her that his relationship with Bonnie, her best friend, was nothing and it was all mistakes. Silly Elena trusted him because she thought that he said the truth, but lately she had the feeling that he was seeing her since he seemed more distant towards her. With Bonnie she hadn't spoken at all. She couldn't look at her and not think of a bad friend of her. She knew, she should leave him, but Damon was all what she had left.

She had lost her parents at the young age of 16 and her aunt had died for a few years. She was literally alone except of Damon. Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't suppress them. She spilled tears and they were streaking over her cheeks. Oh god, why am I crying? She asked herself. Perhaps she had to cry because of her life which was a real mess.

Elena sobbed silently and didn't care if someone would see her like that. She simply would answer that the text was too emotional for her. Still, she sent prayers that her new boss, Stefan Salvatore wouldn't get a sight of her.

Stefan was making some important calls with other famous publishing companies and managed a meeting with the chief of one of the firms. After it he stood up to leave his office. It was 5:30 PM and time to go home. He closed the door of his bureau and made his way towards the exit.

As he was walking through the hall, he heard a quite cry and instantaneously he turned out to identify from whom the noise came. His eyes fell on a young woman who was crying softly. Without further ado he stepped in the room, but Elena wasn't aware of his presence.

All at once he cleared his throat and swiftly she quit crying. Glancing at the person, she gasped and attempted to collect herself. She brought the papers in order, wiping her tears away, she said, "Oh, hello, I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore. I..." She trailed off. He narrowed his eyes, asking her, "What's wrong Miss Gilbert?" He sat on the chair next to her looking worried.

Elena chuckled lightly and said nonchalantly, "It's nothing. I just read a story that made me emotional. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise." She put on her brightest fake smile to convince him she actually felt good even though reality was different.

Stefan was still suspicious because she had to quickly- for his liking- changed her mood. He frowned and said calmly, "The story sounds interesting. Why don't you tell me about it?" He flashed his gorgeous smile. This took her caught off guard; she didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, to her shock she blurted something out that she didn't want to tell at all. Her desperate mind had managed it, "It's a story about girl who loses her parents at the age of an adolescent. From then on she lives with her aunt. She meets a guy and falls in love with him though it turns out that he isn't the guy who she thought he was…" There she paused and looked into his forest green eyes.

Stefan smiled warmly and said kindly, "I like this story. I would read it if it was published." Still, he didn't know whether to believe that it was a manuscript or that it was actually her story. Either way it was a sad story, so he could understand why she got emotional. Elena nodded and declared, "Well, then I'll move on with working."

Stefan waved her off and said, "No, you can do that tomorrow, Miss Gilbert. I think it's enough for today. Don't you think that too? " She nodded in agreement telling him, "That sounds nice, Mr. Salvatore. I would appreciate it and I promise tomorrow I'm finished with all papers."

He snickered and proclaimed, "You're free to go home if you want or you could just drink a coffee with me and we could continue our conversation."He winked at her and she couldn't help the pink blush in her face. She agreed, "I like the idea with the coffee. I think I need one now." "Great, let's go."

They stood up and before they left the room, Elena took her bag and then they were outside. Stefan offered her a ride with his car, but she wanted to walk to the closest café she knew in Los Angeles. He didn't object her choice and just went along. He was curious about her and wanted to get to know her better therefore he had suggested the coffee idea. He was glad that she had accepted his offer and now they were on the way to drink a coffee.

Elena would never think of drinking something like a coffee with her boss because it appeared weird for her and quite unprofessional. But who cares? She thought. No one, that's right, she added into her mind. She bet that even Damon wouldn't care if she was drinking with her chief or not.

Thinking of him made her feel sad and not happy anymore. Why am I still with him? She asked herself, but then she remembered that he was all she had left. No, she couldn't leave him and he couldn't leave her. That's it, she said to herself while inspecting her surroundings.

All the time she didn't sense that Stefan was looking at her sideways with his emerald eyes.

* * *

AN: How was it? I hope you liked it :P


End file.
